My Hero Academia: Plus Ellie
by ixPearlymintxi
Summary: Read the retold story of My Hero Academia, with one extra student in the mix: a little girl Deku's age who happens to stumble upon the four-year-old Izuku Midoriya after an encounter with one Katsuki Bakugo.
1. Chapter 1: Two Futures

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Hero Academia or its characters. This is simply an OC insert I made because I was bored. Will I finish this story? Knowing my fluctuating motivation, we'll just have to see. But, I do have a lot of ideas for how the story changes and progresses. For now, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Two Futures**

On one hot spring day, in a school some distance away, a clock rang around 3:15. School had just ended for the kids in Kindergarten. Among them, a green-haired, green-eyed boy, four years old with a light blue short-sleeved shirt, green shorts and red shoes. Shaking in his boots, he confronted a group of three other delinquent children, with his fallen bullied fuchsia hair-colored friend next to him, quivering on his knees.

"Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry, Kacchan!" The green-haired boy hesitantly moved into a battle pose. "If you keep on hurting him, uh- I'll, uh-! I'll stop you myself!" He shouted at the trio, hoping his words would sink in enough to make them stop.

Unfortunately for him, the ash-blond leader of the group, around the same age, just scoffed. "Hmph. You wanna pretend to be a hero?" He raised his arms and punched a fist into his other palm, making an explosion ring from the nitroglycerin on his knuckles. The small explosion made the two opponents flinch.

"You don't stand a chance without a Quirk... Deku." The boy on the other corner gulped and jumped with fear, as the leader's confident smile widened, just itching to start a fight, of course. Before long, the leader and his cronies, two kids with giant red dragon wings and elastic fingers, rushed towards him.

A four-year-old Izuku Midoriya could never hope to defend himself against the trio, and was promptly beaten, even without the use of the leader's Quirk. The only victory afforded to the young Deku was that in the end, the trio was satisfied with leaving his friend alone after that. His friend loomed over him, silently thanking him for his help. "I-I'll go get a teacher. Thank you for protecting me from Katsuki." He got up, legs shaking, and ran off.

Just as he did, another little girl, with a Quirk, passed through the little playground. Her name was Ellie. Full name, Eliza Strauss, but most called her Ellie. She was Deku's age, with pale-apricot skin, blonde hair stretching to her shoulders, a white shirt, a pair of dark shorts, and red sandals. The girl wasn't much for fashion at her age; she just wore whatever she felt she wanted at the time. Suddenly, she saw a boy rush past her, and her eyes widened as she looked back at the student. "Huh...?" She scratched her head, then turned around, only to see Izuku. "Whoa..." Her full stop turned into a run as she made her way to Izuku, and she knelt down once she got there. "A-are you okay?"

"No..." The boy replied, having now had the realization: all men are not created equal; some kids have more power than others. The girl's expression faltered, and she spoke in a soft tone: "What happened...?" Izuku then felt it necessary to tell her. He may as well. "Kacchan bullied me and a friend of mine because we're Quirkless and weak.."

For a second, she could feel a little angry at this 'Kacchan' person. How could he? What did Izuku do to deserve such treatment? She figured the least she could do was make it right. "I don't think you're weak because you're Quirkless. That's really rude of him." Deku simply nodded in agreement, but was almost shaken at the fact that a Quirk user told him he wasn't weak. "Here, I'll help you up." She extended a hand to the fallen child, and mustering enough power in him, he got up with her help.

"Th-thank you... what's your name?" The boy gave her a small, almost insecure look.

"My name's Eliza, but you can call me Ellie. What's yours, mister?" The soft look in the girl's silver eyes made Deku slightly blush, and scratch his head.

"I'm Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." The sheepishness in his voice made her determined to cheer him up. She perked his chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "That's a nice name. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Izuku."

"O-oh! You too!" The pain washed away slightly as the girl did cheer him up. "Do you have a Quirk?"

"Mhm. I'm still trying to think up a name for it, but it cools the water vapor around me and makes it solid, so I can basically make objects out of ice. I can't use big things though, and ice is the only thing I can make stuff with. Check this out." She stepped a little back from Izuku, and demonstrated her Quirk. Little white particles began to appear around her hand as a cold wind also took place, as an Ice-Sculpted pencil began to form in her hand.

Needless to say, Deku watched until the end. "That... that's amazing! So cool!"

"Heheh, yeah! People use that pun a lot. There are a lot of things I can do with it, but it drains me with every little thing I do to it. For example, I can make it warmer or colder, harder or more fragile... and it'll keep its shape! Like so!" She focused her energy on making it warmer. It was a success, but Ellie felt cold on the inside. The drawbacks took a slight effect as Ellie winced. "Ow..."

To her grunt of pain, Deku was concerned. "A-are you okay?"

She nodded, taking no offense. "Yeah, I'm fine... it's just whenever I overuse my Quirk, it makes me really cold on the inside of my body. I once hurt myself pretty bad overusing it, but I've learned since then. Thank gosh for heat blankets." She shook her head and shivered. "Anyway, take this. You'll find it's pretty warm." She handed the pencil to Deku, and despite its slippery and normally-cold element composition, it actually held quite sturdy in his hand, and was even room-temperature. "Unfortunately, like I said, that can't be an actual pencil, 'cause of the lack of lead..."

"S-still, that's an awesome Quirk you have! I bet you could possibly be All Might's sidekick someday!"

"M-Mr. All Might's sidekick? O-oh, I'm flattered, but..." She scratched her head, finding herself blushing severely from embarrassment and flattery. "I-it's not that good, 'cause, I still need to learn to control it and make it better, and m-maybe someday I can use some other elements, but, I'm glad y-you think I have what it takes..!"

"I really do! A mastered Quirk like that would be so awesome!" The pain Deku felt from before washed away at the blushing girl's abilities. And she's so nice, too!

"Well, if I ever get the opportunity, I'll gladly consider it. When I grow up, I do wanna be a hero!"

"Yeah! I think you'd do great! And you're very nice, so it makes sense you'd want to help others!"

To that comment she blushed and gave Deku a happy smile. "You know what I think? I don't care if you're Quirkless. I think if you put your mind to it, you can become a hero too."

Izuku's movements stopped. He almost froze up as hard as he did at the doctor's office, when he was told he was part of the 20% populace that had no Quirk, and had his dreams crushed before him. But this girl - this girl called Ellie that he had known for no more than five minutes - had just told him if he had the willpower... he could become a hero.

...Remembering his mother's words, he started to tear up. This alarmed the little girl. "..M-Mr. Izuku? Y-you okay?" He made no visual or kinetic response... until he leaped at Ellie and hugged her, crying. Ellie was surprised, but she hugged back, wondering what the other's worries were, or a reason he was crying at what she said. She sort of felt bad for him, albeit confused. Had she said something that triggered a memory? Well, surely it must have been worth it, right? These thoughts went through her mind (or something along those lines) as the now-sobbing Deku began to speak for himself.

"N-no one's ever told me I-I could become a hero before..." He started sniffling. "N-not even my mom... a-and..." Despite the tears, he couldn't hold back the widest smile he'd ever had in his life. "Th-... thank you..." At last, for Izuku Midoriya, he'd finally gotten the words he needed to hear. From this chance encounter at the school. He closed his eyes and kept the embrace going.

"H-hey... don't cry..." She rubbed his back. "I'm here for you..." The homage to All Might wasn't intentional, but nothing less of true. She would stay by his side, and hopefully the ash-blond leader would leave him alone. "And I do believe you can become a hero... because most people don't seem to think that of Quirkless people..." She rubbed his hair softly as he cried.

One minute passed, until Ellie glanced at the clock that read 3:21. Deku was just about out of waterworks. "...I-I should get going." She patted his back one more time, and pointed at the clock. Sniffling one last time, Deku nodded, in agreement that he should be getting home too.

"We should hang out sometime. It'd be fun." Ellie smiled at him.

"R-really? Uh, wait, what day? What time?" Deku felt his lips curl up into a smile, blissfully unaware of what this could actually mean for him.

"Uhh, well, I'm free on the weekend? Say, Saturday at ten?" She cutely tilted her head.

"Y-yeah, that sounds great! Thank you so much for today Ellie... you don't know how much it means to me that you told me I could be a hero." He smiled a genuine, soft smile.

"You're welcome, Mr. Izuku. I'm glad I could help." She rubbed his head. "I have to go now. See you!"

"B-bye..! See you on Saturday..!" He watched her leave, waving at her as she walked off. He looked down at the ground, pondering on what had just happened for a minute... until he realized something, suddenly looking back at her blonde hair that stretched to her shoulders... in his own mind, he exclaimed,

"[Oh my gosh... I-I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL!]"

As he pondered on getting his first true friend (a girl, at that), that fact was all he could think about as he went home that very same day and told his mom about his new friend. His mother was happy to hear the news, because at last, for the first time since the visit to the doctor's, her son wouldn't feel so lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Training

**Chapter 2: A Little Training**

After the two children, Izuku and Ellie, first hit it off on that one hot Thursday afternoon, they easily grew to call each other friends. They talked about Pro Hero Quirks, and Ellie suggested the idea that maybe if Deku kept a track record on the Quirks he analyzed, he'd be able to learn more about them, and what makes a true hero. Deku was fine with that, and so "Hero Analysis for the Future - Vol. 1" was created by him.

Fast forward three years. Izuku Midoriya and Eliza Strauss were now seven years of age. They still hung out together like they would on a regular basis, except one day, Ellie had an idea. They were walking down the street together, just minding their own business, walking around. Izuku had his head down to look at his feet as he walked (kind of a side effect of being bullied for not having a Quirk so often). "Hey, Izuku?"

To the soft call of his name, he couldn't help but blush a little bit as he looked up at his friend. "Yeah?"

"I just had a great idea. What if we trained together?" She spoke with a small grin crossing her sun-kissed cheeks, her white shirt gently flowing in the soft wind. It made the day just the right temperature.

"Trained? What do you mean by that?" Izuku seemed interested, but was confused. He didn't take her for the combat type.

"Well, I mean, you wanna be a hero even though you don't have a Quirk. And I wanna be a hero too, plus I could use some help controlling my Quirk and reaching my higher limits. Sooo, I figured why not? Who knows, it might go a long way. And we don't have to do it in public or anything."

Deku had to think about it. Yeah, she had a point. If he didn't get trained, how could he expect to help others without a Quirk? It wasn't like anybody could just give one to him, like some magic genie. "...Sure! I'd like that!"

"Okay, then it's settled! Uh, where do you wanna train at?" Her smile beamed a little, proud of herself.

"Maybe in the trees someplace? Definitely somewhere private so we can practice in peace, and people won't suspect us doing anything we're not supposed to."

"Yeah. You wanna go there now?"

"Sure!" He nodded, and the two went off near Izuku's house, in a batch of trees. A few minutes later without any more talk, they arrived.

"Alright, we'll meet here for our training then." Ellie's soft tone gave Izuku some reassurance about this idea. "I'm not going to attack you, but I am going to try welding some ice to make a sturdy shield for you to hit. This will train my ice property shifting, and your physical strength."

The wind turned cold around her hands, with the same particles beginning to take form. Soon enough, a small, round shield was formed in her hands. Then she focused, and made the ice 2x harder, then made it quite warmer as the cold began to take effect a little. Since then, Ellie's figured out how to mask the slight pain. Izuku watched, in no less awe than he did three years ago, having met Ellie for the first time. "A-alright, it's made."

Izuku noted the small grunt of pain she made when she clutched her chest softly. It wasn't a big deal; it was just a case of "chest-freeze", as Ellie fittingly called it, but it still hurt Izuku on the inside to know she was getting hurt for his sake in this case. He didn't say anything about it.

Ellie put up the shield with both of her hands. "Alright, test run! Try to bash this as hard as you can!"

"W-wait, if I shatter it, y-you're gonna get hurt!" Izuku seemed worried about this, but Ellie just giggled in return, deciding to allay his worries.

"Oh, this ice won't break. Not easily anyway. If you do end up breaking it that'll be pretty bad for the future, 'cause then I can't make it as big, or I'll have to make it super cold - colder than it is now. Because I'm going to see this through to the end! Or... whenever you decide you wanna stop."

"...right." He nodded and then reeled back his fist. Ellie closed her eyes.

"DETROIT... SMAAASH!" Imitating All Might, the little Deku threw his fist forward as it violently pounded on the ice shield. Deku then had to yelp in pain from the backlash (it was almost as if he struck a brick wall), even though Ellie's arms suddenly were forced to retract due to the impact, and the shield hit her back, right in the chest. She dropped the shield and that alone knocked her down with a slight grunt.

It seemed she wasn't ready for the full force, but she got back up without a problem, albeit letting out one cough. "A-are you okay?" Her eyes suddenly widened, and she gasped as she saw Deku holding his hand in agony. She realized she made the ice shield too hard, and ran to him. "Izuku!"

He was holding his hand, which wasn't broken, but his knuckles bled, and were bruised from attacking her shield so recklessly. The pain was great, so he didn't speak. "Izuku!" She took his hand in hers, surveying the damage she did. "Oh my gosh, I-I- I'm so sorry..! I-I should've just left the ice like it w-was... I didn't mean.."

"I... I-I'm fine, Ellie..." He managed to get that out before grunting again.

"N-no you're not, but... I-I'll at least try to make it feel better." She leaned in and kissed his hand. To that, Izuku blushed. Even if he'd known her for three years, he wasn't expecting that at the time. He found himself unable to retort, as she then wrapped her arms around him, and softly hugged him.

They hugged for a minute until some time later, probably minutes. The pain Deku felt before had washed away, as had any pain Ellie had from the drawbacks of her Quirk. She rubbed his back as she spoke. "Maybe we should just try out physical training for now... and do some sparring sessions, so we can both get better..."

"Y-yeah..." Deku agreed with a nod, the blush from before having faded. This was perfectly alright and well with him.

And so, having this lesson learned, they trained together for some following weeks, making sure not to hurt each other too bad when they sparred together, and trained the use of Ellie's Quirk, five times a week to make sure Deku was getting the optimal training he needed. They grew closer as a result and liked seeing each other more often. Izuku held his head higher each day when they walked, like he was getting used to this. One day, two months later, they met back up at the forest where they sparred and trained.

"Hey, Izuku? How do you think your training's paying off?"

"Oh, it's going really well! Uh, speaking of which, I wanted to thank you so much for training me Ellie. I don't know what I'd be doing later on in life without you." He shrugged with a soft smile on his face. It wasn't reserved anymore. "Life is still hard Quirkless, but, seeing you and All Might makes me feel better. Like, as long as I have you two backing me up (one in spirit, anyway,) things are never gonna be as bad as they were."

"Well, that is what I wanna help you with, by doing all this." She couldn't help but blush a little at his kind words. "I want you to know I'll be there every step of the way. But no promises on me not trying to get Mr. All Might's autograph first, if we ever meet him." She donned a smug look, and she winked at Izuku as she said that.

"Yeah, yeah. It doesn't really matter who gets it first though, 'cause we'll both be able to see the Number 1 Hero sometime! Isn't thinking about that exciting?" Deku grinned.

A gruff voice responded behind them. "Yeah, I bet that sounds like a treat, huh?"

Izuku and Ellie froze in their tracks. Both could feel their heart sink as they looked behind them. A man with spiked-up hair in a black tank top stood behind them. He didn't look friendly by any means, with a horizontal series of stitches lining his forehead. A villain. The man taunted: "What's the matter? Ya look like you've seen a ghost."

"A-are you... a villain?" Izuku spoke. Ellie remained frozen, although white whispers of particles began to form.

"Yeesh, way to assume... but sure, let's go with that." The man smirked, confident. Not like a couple of kids could handle his Quirk. He'd be able to capture them with ease, surely. "Now if you just come with me, we can do this the easy way. Otherwise..."

The man's smile widened as Ellie and Izuku stiffened. "Well, just don't make me do somethin' drastic."

**A/N: **Sorry about that! I dunno what happened with the Doc Manager but it made everything HTML text. :/ Hopefully this works this time.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Down

**Chapter 3: Double Down**

A soft word escaped Ellie's lips. "N-no."

"What?" The man growled, his eyes widening. This kid dares to defy him? "Come on, you can't be serious. What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do to stop-" He was interrupted by the sound of cold wind, as little particles began to take form into a baton. Ellie gripped it as it solidified, and glared. He glared back with a colder stare.

"...So that's how it is." He bared his teeth in annoyance. 'What a couple of pests,' he thought.

Ellie started whispering to Izuku, who was next to her. "(Izuku, listen to me. You stand back, and I'm gonna hold this guy off. When and if I fall, you run.)"

Izuku was quick to try talking her out of it, shocked by her willingness to save him again. This was different, he thought. "(Wh-what are you saying? You can't take a villain on your own! We gotta go! Together-)"

"(There's no time! ...I'm going to protect you. That's what a hero does... and because it's my fault that I didn't watch out for him following us.)"

"..." The man grunted, and both took that as a sign of the villain being done with watching them chat. "Whatever. You don't wanna come with me, that's fine by me... but just know it's your funeral instead." The man grinned. It was a sane grin, Ellie could see. That was good at least, since maybe then he would go easy on her. Underestimate her. If she played her cards right, she could hold him off long enough for a Pro to show up. And then she'd have saved Izuku. That was fine with her.

"Let Reverse Strike be the name on your gravestones!" The villain's eyes narrowed and he jumped at Ellie, who weaved to the side from his punch. Izuku did as he was told and stood back, shaking. Reverse Strike glanced at Izuku, but took no interest. After all, the one kid was using her Quirk here, and that was going to be a problem for him to solve.

He looked back and jumped again, firing off two more 1x-strength punches. Ellie dodged the two again and swung her baton at his head. It was a hit.

"Argh!" He was surprised at the kid's baton's strength. "You little-!" He stomped the ground, now with a little more force, and shot his fist at her. Unfortunately for Ellie, she couldn't dodge it in time, so she used her baton to tank the blow. It snapped in two as tiny ice shards fell down and cut her, as well as made her fall on her rear end.

She grunted in response and got up with relative ease, holding the two ends of her baton. She focused, and made them colder to the touch. Reverse Strike jumped at her again and cheaply tried to kick her in the side. She couldn't block with a broken baton, or dodge that, and was struck with a yelp as she plunged to the left, although kept a strong hold on both halves of her baton.

Izuku gasped in worry as a wave of adrenaline pumped through him. He had to do something... but he didn't. Not yet. The time wasn't right.

Ellie got back up, shrugging off the pain. She didn't dare make a remark to him, but he did with pleasure. "That all you've got?" She coughed, and then stood straight again... gathering the energy to smile.

"I-it's gonna take a lot more than that... to knock me down..." She spoke. Reverse Strike huffed and tried to grab Ellie, but she whacked him in the wrist with a baton half before he could get close. Then, she tried to kick him in the knee, and the villain didn't expect a strong hit from a girl like that. His leg buckled in, and he fell on his side, still facing Ellie. "ARGH! SON OF A-!"

He threw his left fist forward to slug Ellie in the nose, but she raised an arm up just in time to block the blow, getting knocked back, but also hit her head on the tree right behind her, making her cringe in pain and drop her batons. "AGH!" Her body practically went limp except for her arms, which held her head. Izuku gasped. "Ellie!"

"I-I'm fine..." She shook her head and groaned, getting back up with one of her batons. Reverse Strike glared down at the remaining baton and swiped it off the ground, both of them ignoring the cold that came packaged with it. "Neat Quirk you got there, kid. Too bad I'm about to use it against you." He held out his arm, and pointed the broken, sharp end at Ellie's neck. Only a centimeter away from stabbing her, if he wanted to.

"...Wh-what do you want from us?" Ellie spoke, unable to raise her baton half to defend herself, lest he just get on with the attack and end her life right there.

"Me? Just a thrill, I guess, I dunno. Who cares in the end? Villainous acts are villainous acts."

"B-but why would you throw your life away like this...? Don't you have a family that cares about you?"

"...What would you care? Look, this ain't relevant! Just shut up!" He raised his own baton half and flipped it around to knock her in the head with it, but before he could catch it again Ellie shot at him and rammed into his stomach with all of her might, knocking him to the ground. Then, she swiped the other baton half and jumped back.

"...tch. Working me up to knock me down. This is a joke." He suddenly jumped at Izuku, who couldn't dodge the villain's grabbing him, even as he tried to run. Ellie gasped, and froze in place: "Izuku, no!"

"N-no! Let go! L-let go-!" Izuku tried to struggle against his grip as Reverse Strike planted a hand on his head, and his other arm pressing on Izuku's throat to stop his proper breathing. Izuku struggled, but to no avail. Without a Quirk, regardless of the training, he was powerless against a villain.

"I've had enough of you meddling with my plans. Surrender and die for him, or I'm gonna snap his neck in one turn. And I can do it 'cause of my Quirk." The sanity he showed previously was replaced by a desperate, maniacal smile. He wanted to end this now. Ellie's heart sank and grew cold as she wanted to do something - anything to stop him from hurting Izuku. That was what she had sought to do. She noticed that Izuku looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't from the man's grip.

"..." Ellie said nothing, but dropped her batons next to her and kicked them to the side, letting both batons turn into white whispers of icy particles. This was the only thing she could do.

"Good girl! About time you saw things my way for a change." He dropped Izuku, causing Izuku to cough and groan in pain. He then slowly walked towards Ellie, who hung her head.

"Now, we can finally end this." He raised a fist, and prepared to basically just pound her into the ground with all the strength of his Quirk pent up. Ellie closed her eyes, and prepared for the blow. At least she could say she saved someone close to her, if Izuku ran like she told him to. Or rather, she wouldn't be able to say that. Izuku's eyes slowly widened as he looked at the scene. "N-no... s-stop it-!"

He threw a powered-up punch, and Ellie was struck, falling to the floor. Izuku started crying as he soon saw his friend get beaten down, one punch or kick after another, but soon recalled Ellie's words. 'When and if I fall, you run.' ...With that in mind, he did as he was told. She was so sure she would be fine, or that he was going to be fine, so she had to return the favor by being okay, right? Reverse Strike glared back at him, but didn't take interest in him. Instead, he looked back at Ellie, who was... let's just say, the worse for wear.

"You know, it was pretty heroic of you to stand up for him." He smirked. "Really, it's too bad that got you killed." Ellie said nothing in response, just trying to save her strength. His punches had done quite a number on her. She now knew how Izuku had felt when the ash-blond leader of the three-man group had fought him, and Izuku lied down there, defeated. That's the exact way she felt. Except maybe this was worse. The dread of having the possibility of dying if no heroes came to save her.

"Tch. Not gonna talk to me about my family now? Whatever." He coldly kicked Ellie to the tree, which her side hit afterwards. She grunted in pain, and tried to hold in the rest of it, which was now just seething and raging inside of her, wanting to leave in a pained scream. But she didn't let him see the weakness there.

"Why don't we just finish this." He spoke, more in a statement rather than a question, picking Ellie up by the neck and preparing to deliver the final blow. Maybe then he'd leave her in a lake somewhere. That'd show her. Ellie braced herself as her vision started fading already. "Say goodnight forever!"

As Reverse Strike said those exact words, a knight in shining armor swooped in with an iron-clad kick to Reverse Strike's jaw. "NGAAH!" The kick knocked Reverse Strike back to a far-off tree, forcing him to drop Ellie against the tree, around twenty feet back. Unlike Ellie, he was able to stop his own head from hitting the tree behind him. "N-now who do you think you are, with that little sneak attack!?"

Ellie opened her eyes and looked up to the white knight-clad young adult, who put a fist on his chest heroically. She couldn't see him well, but a small smile rose near her cheeks, as tears trickled out of her eyes.

"I am Ingenium. And Tenshi Noringai, with five counts of attempted murder including this little girl, I will defeat you and save her!"

That was all she had time to hear before her eyes closed again, and she fell unconscious.


End file.
